


共犯

by morning_vincent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin





	共犯

/01

再没过几天，为了配合梦队回归的行程，李东赫要从现在的宿舍搬到梦队那边去。

其实几天前李东赫就接到通知要让他们这段时间先回宿舍住，但是因为现在梦队的孩子都是未成年，更多的时间是呆在有父母的家里，李东赫又长居首尔队的宿舍，那边的房子大多数时候都处于闲置状态，因此姨母们要提前帮他们先打扫清洁一下，所以搬过去的日子又往后推了几天。

李东赫洗完澡后光着脚出来，铺在洗手间门口的小地毯前几天被姨母拿走清洗了还没送回来，没处擦脚，于是李东赫走出来的时候在地上留下了一串脚印。

郑在玹写完第一小节的歌词后叫他过来看一下，叫了几声都没人回应，回头才看见李东赫又湿着头发靠在床头边，无可奈何地摇摇头，他叹了声气，拿了根毛巾走到李东赫身边帮他揉头发，嘴里唠叨着不吹干就睡觉明早起来又头痛可怎么办啊。

水滴落在枕头上，李东赫的膝盖不下心蹭过去，手一摸才觉得有点凉。李东赫合上刚才从郑在玹床头拿来的书放回原位，“哥也担心我吧？”李东赫闭着眼睛避免湿漉漉的发尾扫进眼里，他侧过身贴在郑在玹的腰上，湿法沾湿单薄的白色短袖，李东赫突然在21度的空调室内发了下抖。

“当然担心啦，身体这么弱，又生病了怎么办......”李东赫整个人挂在他身上，没办法绕到床的另一边拿放在床头柜里的吹风机，郑在玹单腿跪在床边，因为向前伸手而把李东赫压在了身下，向后倾倒的李东赫靠在床单上，眨着眼睛，灯光洒进他的眼里水盈盈地问他怎么怎么哥想做了吗？

郑在玹拿出吹风机，李东赫像挂在自己身上的无尾熊一样，所以花了点力气才兜着他的屁股让他坐在自己腿上，李东赫扭来扭去滑在地上，作乱故意让郑在玹没发给他吹头发，吹风机呼呼地工作着，吹在他耳边的热风让脖子也开始发烫，嬉笑着和哥哥折腾了好一会儿，才安静下来，吃着哥哥带进来的软糖，乖乖地坐在地上让哥哥吹头发。

当然想做啦，每天都想做，哪怕只是短短的二十分钟也想抱着东赫在休息室里卿卿我我地接吻。这些都是郑在玹没能说出口的话，因为知道一旦说出口，李东赫就不会拒绝，会缠上来说哥哥我们做吧这样，明明是他想要，最后都会变成似乎是李东赫任性的提出要求，不管不顾地缠着他做一整晚。

“说什么，要回归了，收敛一点吧可爱的东赫啊。”郑在玹想起之前他们在北美拍摄mv的时候也像这样，成员们都在不远处拍着单人镜头，他们躲避着人群藏在太阳伞下，李东赫靠在他的腿边，手指穿过他的发间时触摸到热风，他希望时间就静止在这一刻就好了，能永远藏在山间里赤着双脚自由的奔跑就好了。

可是现实把他抓回来的时候总是忘记关上那扇门，所以能在不远处看见，只存在他的理想状态中的幻境。时间还是会不断地流转，从日升到日落，他们乘着月光迁徙，手里只有一把照亮脚前的电筒。

因为越靠近想要得到的越多，想要得到的越多就会越危险，把自己和他都推向悬崖边，如果太用力就会变成摇摇欲坠地相爱，可以拥抱着对方直到粉身碎骨的前一刻。但不可以，因为他不是郑闰伍，而是郑在玹，明明叫着我的东赫，也不是属于他的东赫。

“哥也不放心我吧？那我不搬回去了吧，就和哥一直一起住？”李东赫抬起头望向他，每次这样看向他时，郑在玹总是会忍不住吻下去，落在柔软的鼻头和唇间，然后将东赫抱在怀里接吻，双手握住蜷缩在他身侧的大腿间揉捏，听着他轻声地哼哼，有的时候是因为太舒服了，有的时候也能看见他眼角悄悄渗出的泪珠。

东赫是喜欢我的，东赫是爱我的，郑在玹这样催眠着自己。分明他能从李东赫嘴里听见那几个字，反反复复，但好像是因为太常听到了，反而无法分辨出这几句话中，什么时候是真心实意，什么时候是习惯性的单词输出。

起码对我的时候是认真的吧。像以前每次一样，郑在玹低下头将自己的吻轻轻地落在他的鼻头，像羽毛一样轻轻拂过，留不下任何痕迹。他想紧紧抓住，于是将他抱起来的时候更加用力地亲吻，但李东赫是握不住的流体，即使他用力地攒在手心，打开后依旧会从指缝中溜走。

越来越深入，李东赫攀上他的肩膀，脚尖已经绕到他的身后挑起他的衣摆，郑在玹却在这个时候喊停，在彻底沉沦之前松开李东赫，手指点了点他追出来的舌尖，擦干净溢出嘴边的津液，郑在玹拍拍他的屁股，让李东赫翻到自己的床那边。

“真的不继续吗？”李东赫躲在他的被子里，一股专属于郑在玹的香气钻进他的鼻子，他深深吸进一口气，刚才因为等待而紧绷的身体逐渐放松了下来，他露出一双眼睛看向郑在玹，慢慢有一种怅然若失的感觉涌上来。

郑在玹将枕头翻了个面，躺进李东赫的床里和他面对面地互相看着，他摇摇头，伸手摸了摸他垂下来的头发，都快要挡住眼睛了，“我们baby要辛苦起来了，要好好休息才行，明天的话，我会送你过去的。”

他想要长久的相爱，想要在未来的很长一段时间里都能够一张开手臂就能看见李东赫向他跑来，而不是变成李东赫人生中短暂的停靠点，轰轰烈烈地相爱后就背道而驰渐行渐远，直到消失在地平线，消失在大海和蓝天之间的分界线。

他轻轻地拍着李东赫的肩膀，在他自己还是孩子的时候就开始学会哄着另一个孩子入睡。还没在一起的时候，郑在玹总喜欢把他抱在怀里，让李东赫靠在自己的胸膛上，规律的心跳声像是催眠曲，平时闹腾的小孩只有靠在自己怀里的时候才安静这一点让他比听到李东赫那句“哥我爱你”还要更加满足。

现在不再光明正大了，因为太害怕了，害怕因为没有防备，害怕被人侵略，当看向摄像头时也开始却不由自主的心虚，对视后眼神迅速看向其他地方，只有藏在黑夜里时才敢慢慢贴近，最后连贴近也变得小心翼翼。

他就这样小心翼翼地爱着李东赫，怕突然碎掉，怕聚光灯突然照亮在黑夜中缓慢行走的他们，明明不是小偷，却无时无刻不提心吊胆地欺骗着灯光、话筒、摄像头。

再久一点吧，再久一点，郑在玹在心中默默许愿，他看着李东赫的睡颜，将窗帘遮住望进窗户的月亮后，才轻吻他的额头，将他拥入自己的怀抱。

/02  
李东赫的行李很简单，“反正三天两头的就要回来嘛，哥过来看过的时候也带一点过来啊。”他这样说着，所以提着李东赫的行李包站在梦队的宿舍门前时，他叹了声气，即使很小声，也被李东赫捕捉到了。

“怎么了？哥累了吗？”不知道太敏感了是好事还是坏事，但是每当这时候郑在玹却很心疼会这样关心着旁人的李东赫，希望他不要再照顾别人的情绪，不要感知到别人的情绪就好了。

他忍不住拥抱着李东赫，即使理智再怎么告诉他要放手，却还是像为李东赫建造一座玻璃花园，花园中种植着无边无际的太阳花，他们可以躺在花田上看星星和月亮，做一切浪漫的事而不受任何人的打扰。

他自私地想将李东赫藏起来，藏在只属于他们俩的秘密基地，只用爱和鲜花将他簇拥着。但李东赫不会只属于他一个人，飞鸟落在他肩头停留，他有幸能得其青睐而和他一同行走，但飞鸟终究会飞走的，一望无际的蓝天才是他的归宿。

为什么这么悲伤呢？李东赫靠在他的肩头想着，“哥如果舍不得我，那我每天都回宿舍好了。”

“东赫会很累的，我常常过来看你就好了。”

李东赫又笑着看着他，郑在玹却被悬挂在半空中，双手被捆绑在一棵大树上。

“哥我真的很爱你，知道吧。”

我也很爱东赫啊，郑在玹想说，但却在开口前一秒听见开门声。李东赫和他一起看向门口，罗渽民提着行李箱进门，他正和身后的人说话，转眼便看见站在客厅中央的他们。

“哦？在玹哥你也在啊？”罗渽民说着，身后的李帝努从缝隙中挤进来，埋怨他怎么挡在正门口，刚放下行李就扑过去抱住李东赫说好想你啊，郑在玹靠在一旁为他们腾出位置，罗渽民推着行李箱从他们中间穿过说着对不起哦小朋友们不要挡在路中间玩耍哦因为很危险。

梦队的宿舍好像总是会这样热闹，反观他们平时没有行程的时候都各自呆在房间里做自己的事，似乎只有那个时候才属于自己，李东赫和他一起窝在房间里，只有吃饭的时候才走出房门，然后又躺在他的床上眼巴巴地看着工作的他，直到郑在玹受不住这样的眼神放弃工作和他一起躺在被窝里。

明明年龄也相差不大，却完全是不同的心态。他总是担心李东赫因为和他呆在一起的时间太长而变得和他同样沉默寡言，但却又不舍得把原本就少之又少的时间分割出一部分给别人。

他们都很忙，郑在玹原本还想陪着他多呆一会儿，但经纪人电话一直催个不停，郑在玹拖到最后的时间里才依依不舍地在电梯门口和李东赫说再见。缓慢闭合的电梯门逐渐斩断视线，电梯开始下行，郑在玹微笑的嘴角慢慢放下来。

他开始难过，难过是因为他能感知到在可预见的未来将会和李东赫永远的分开。

送完郑在玹离开后，李东赫进了宿舍就径直回房间独自呆着，罗渽民和李帝努很自然地住进一个房间里，现在不知道在干什么，嘻笑打闹的声音从门缝里跑进来钻进他的耳朵。

他有些烦躁，于是用被子盖住头顶，憋在被窝里脸变得通红，脑袋也开始变得迷迷糊糊地，再醒来的时候，朦朦胧胧地看见李帝努跪在他的床边，轻轻地把盖住他脑袋的棉被拉下来，好让他呼吸一点新鲜的空气。

看见他醒了之后，笑得像只忠诚的小狗，问他要不要一起点中餐外卖？

李东赫翻了个身，重新用被子盖住自己，“啊，又不是搬家吃什么杂酱面啊……”

最终还是拗不过李帝努，直接被扛起来，李东赫好一阵惊呼才让他放自己下来，被牵着手走出房间，看见罗渽民拿着中餐厅的外卖卡专心致志的挑选食物，听见开门声后朝他们看来，“......东赫不是不准备吃嘛？”

“哦？你怎么知道？”李帝努顺势坐回他身边，拉着李东赫一起坐下。他不想靠得太近，于是错开一个位置和罗渽民对角坐着玩手机。

“刚才你们在房间里闹，全听到了。”

“哇，宿舍隔音真的不太好啊……”李帝努和罗渽民对事一眼，至于为什么李帝努会做这样的感叹在场三人都心照不宣。虽然没有播放音乐，但李东赫庆幸之前睡觉时戴着的耳机还挂在耳朵上，可以让他装作什么也没听到。

可是听到了又何妨，罗渽民和李帝努的亲密关系在队里不是秘密，正如他和郑在玹的关系，要隐秘才能存在，在角落生长出的花注定转不过下一个墙角，他们都清楚这一刻的幸福没有未来，所以也都不曾承诺过什么，光是听见那个词，就已经足够让他们都窒息了。

很快就收到郑在玹的短信，他正坐在车上向放送台移动，李东赫匆忙地打字说今晚也会准时收听放送，努力为哥哥应援的，发送之后就锁掉屏幕，一抬头看见罗渽民正盯着他，而李帝努看着手中的外卖卡片，说着东赫受不了海带汤的味道，可是我好想喝哦。

“点嘛，没关系的，东赫会理解的，对吧？”

罗渽民安慰着他的同时看向自己，李东赫和他对上视线的一瞬间忽然想知道他们之间的关系该如何收场，偏执和癫狂都不足以来概括从他提出分开后罗渽民对他的态度，那一段不为任何人所知的关系从那个时候开始腐烂，散发出只有他们俩才能闻见的恶臭。

当时的罗渽民怎么说的呢？他说东赫啊，你会后悔的，我会用一生让你后悔的。嘴里分明说着胁迫着他的话，语气却那么悲伤，李东赫关上门之后，仿佛听见那隐藏在词句背后的哀鸣。

李东赫认为那就是结束了，然而罗渽民似乎只是按下的暂停键，他可以分心去做其他的事，爱其他的人，甚至在舞台上也可以自如地对他说东赫啊，我爱你，你知道吧？李东赫不知道他这句话是迫于任务还是出自真心，可是他们正在游戏中，李东赫停下来看向他，他的嘴角是笑着的，眼睛里却悲恸。

他们不会就这样结束的，曾经有几次活动后，罗渽民在擦身而过时，用仅他们两人听到的声音在他的耳边说，我们不会就这样结束的。

他当时认为罗渽民只是一时间无法接受这种极度亲密的关系戛然而止，然而几年后，即使在大家都知道他和李帝努正在相爱，罗渽民依然在被黑暗笼罩的地方紧紧锁住他的手，才知道他们的关系可能从来没有停止过。

“点吧，”李东赫回答着他，放在桌下的手指却被罗渽民勾在自己的指尖，他挣脱不了，“我怎么样都随便了。”

/03

李东赫原本只是想出来给同在一个放送台大楼里的郑在玹打电话，约下等一会儿下班先别走，在停车场等一下他，结果没想到却撞破一桩密事。

李帝努听见开门声后猛地推开压在他身上的罗渽民，直到看见推门的是李东赫后才松了口气，连忙小跑到李东赫身边摇了摇他的手，试探地看向他。

李马克毕业后，虽然没有明确规定，但似乎比起其他成员，李东赫更适合接过队长这个担子，不管是在录制节目时还是平时，都非常照顾多多少少有点认生的成员们，他把自己变成一个连通成员们和其他事务的媒介，所以即使李马克曾说梦梦们都是可怕的孩子啊，但却因为至少还有东赫在，所以很安心。

他关上门，把李帝努向里推了推，又警惕地看向门口，比起被发现的李帝努和罗渽民，他更加紧张，“呀，被发现了怎么办，放送台到处都是人和摄像头，拜托至少在外面收敛一点啊。”

李帝努讨好地吐了吐舌头，小声抱歉地说下次不了嘛，他在李东赫的肩头蹭了蹭，抱着他的手臂撒娇。这时罗渽民才往上走，三步并两步地跨上台阶，“不是还没发现吗？”

他说话带有一种轻蔑，似乎在嘲笑李东赫太大惊小怪。放送台职员对爱豆们在打歌间隙藏在后台楼梯偷偷谈恋爱这种事已经司空见惯，所以即便是不巧在楼梯间遇见，正定自若地问好后，像平时一样离开就好了，只要不被记者们拍到，只要不被粉丝的镜头捕捉。

罗渽民毫不退缩地对上他的视线，他们之间的气氛太剑拔弩张，李帝努尴尬地出来打着圆场，说不要这样不要这样嘛，推开他们之间越来越近的距离。罗渽民抬着下巴看向他，而李东赫觉得他这样的举动根本就和小时候一模一样，在这一瞬间似乎罗渽民这些年增长仅仅只有年岁而已，那句“我会让你后悔的”也只是因为小朋友得不到喜欢的玩具，流着泪说着自欺欺人的话。

转眼就都会忘记的，罗渽民攀着李帝努的肩膀向前走着，将他远远地甩在身后，小朋友会抱着新的玩具爱不释手，而当初那份摆在橱窗里，只能眼巴巴望着玩具终究是过眼云烟。

关上门，他们可以互相拥抱亲吻，将对方藏进写上自己姓名的被窝，漂洋过海后登上属于他们的安全岛，但是打开门后再亲昵的动作都只能解释为兄友弟恭，他们依然可以拥抱和亲吻，那些浓情蜜意却需要被稀释装进喷壶里，均匀地洒向每一处大地。

罗渽民在转角时还偷偷回望过一眼，李东赫突然感到一阵鼻酸，想起曾经在消磨着情感和意志的地下室里偷偷瞥见的阳光，因为环境太黑暗了甚至觉得那束光线也刺眼。手机正在手里震动作响，他看了眼来电显示，他想揉了揉干涩的眼睛，随后重新打开门走进楼梯间，至少在玹还在他身边不是吗，到底为什么又开始不满足？

他刚一打开待机室的门，连头还没抬起来就听见化妆的姐姐一阵惊呼，把他按在椅子上，李东赫这时才看见原本画好的眼妆现在已经完全晕开了，他才反应过来，因为刚才眼睛实在太疼了，所以根本没有想到揉过之后该怎么办。

朴志晟站在他身后，吃着从辰乐包里掏出来的中国小零食，对着看向镜子里的他无可奈何地摇摇头，李东赫干脆闭目养神，闭上眼睛好让化妆师细心修补着眼尾。

从凌晨就开始的准备一直到持续到傍晚放送完毕才能画上句点，光是排练就被通知了两三次，和他们一起活动的工作人员们此刻在待机室的沙发里互相靠着小憩，不知道什么时候又会被叫起来准备，所以抓紧每一分每一秒来休息，睡眠好像不属于自己，是从上帝的商店里抢过来的。

所以郑在玹突然出现在他们待机室门口时，李东赫正在补觉，是被黄仁俊叫醒的，小心翼翼地跨过横七竖八躺在锡纸地铺上的人，顺着郑在玹拉开的那一条狭窄的门缝钻出去。

“哥怎么来了？”他打开楼梯间的大门，将自己和郑在玹一起塞了进去，李东赫扑进他的怀抱，短暂地变成了情侣相爱的关系。

郑在玹打开自己的衣服，将李东赫包裹在自己的怀里，“怎么了？我不能来吗？”

“不是啊......”李东赫将脸埋在他的毛衣里，说话的时候声音沿着毛绒缝隙进入他的肌肤里开始发热，心里也开始发痒，“......还以为结束后才能见到哥呢......”

“我们东赫这么想我啊……”郑在玹抱着他摇摇晃晃，在墙壁上蹭了几个来回，害怕唇彩粘在李东赫的皮肤上而引来一些不必要的麻烦，于是用下巴蹭了蹭他的脖子，呼出的热气喷洒在他的后脖颈，惹得李东赫缩着身体往他的怀里逃，“那下班后，哥会来带我们东赫去吃好吃的。”

李东赫从他怀里抬起头，欣喜地望着他，“真的吗！可以吗？”

“为什么不可以呢？”郑在玹抚摸着他后脑勺柔软的头发，指尖穿过他的发丝，若有似无地挠着手背，最后还是抑制不住，将手掌盖在李东赫的额头上，亲吻了下自己的手背，“东赫工作这么辛苦，得给我们宝贝喂点好吃的才行啊。”

李东赫在他怀里笑着，收紧环抱在他腰间的手臂，似乎要将自己紧紧地贴在郑在玹的身上，而后者昂着头，靠在墙壁上，李东赫的头顶的发梢扫在他的下巴，从腹腔里传出来低沉的笑声打在他的心上。

不要不满足，不要不满足，李东赫看着郑在玹渐渐跑远的身影，告诉自己，光是现在这样就已经很幸福了，贪心的人都不会善始善终的，即使全部吞下最终也只会变成一只随时都会爆裂的气球。

他待在电梯间发了好一会儿呆，盯着脚尖神游，其实脑子里空空如也，只是单纯的不想要回到那个让人窒息的待机室，而当他窒息的根源则是刚才关门时，从缝隙中看见罗渽民追在他身后的视线。

但他的工作却不允许他逃避，李东赫垂着头，慢慢走回属于他们的待机室，却在快要到达的时候看见停在门口的另一双鞋。

逃不掉的。李东赫现在才体会到这句话所蕴藏的含义，无论他怎么回避去面对这一段关系，只好他们还存在在这个世界上，他就永远也不可能逃掉的。

这不是他单方面就停止就可以停下来，即使退一万步，就算有一天罗渽民也放弃了，释怀了，但只要他还站在自己面前，心脏里就会像是爬着数万只蚂蚁，它们在里面搭建巢穴筑建王国，沿着血管爬向他身体的每一个部分，直到将他占领。

在还能控制住自己的时候，李东赫努力地去忽视掉这种令人折磨却无法被治愈的感觉，他想推开门，罗渽民却在他推门之前先说话：“在玹哥对你很好，对吧？”

“和在玹哥的时候倒是不在乎行人和摄像头，你和在玹哥，会像我和帝努一样，在楼梯间接吻，对吗？”

李东赫垂下手，他面无表情地看向他，但是假装的，他竭力掩饰自己内心的慌乱，“你到底想说什么？”

但问题就在于，因为太了解了，罗渽民似乎一眼就看穿了他其实早已乱了阵脚，而这也是让罗渽民感到满意的地方，他笑着欣赏着自己的杰作，“东赫啊，记得吧，我说过的，我会让你后悔的。”他是笑着说的，笑容里掺了能让他们两败俱伤的毒药。

/04  
他们太忙了，大部分时间都处在移动的过程中，在会社放送台商演之间移动，真正睡在床上休息的时间一天也不会超过两个小时，感觉随时都是昏昏沉沉的，但只要一旦打开了摄像头，便又要恢复成活力四射的样子。

李东赫从上车就开始打瞌睡，他躲在后排睡觉，迷迷糊糊感觉身边的位置下陷，随后有一只手将他脑袋轻轻放在自己的肩膀上，但当时李东赫太困了，像是有人用胶水将他的眼皮粘在一起，直到抵达宿舍楼的地下室停车场，经纪人小声地唤醒他，才发现车上除了他们两人外已经空空如也。

他拖着疲惫的身体，靠着意志上了电梯，他站在门口按宿舍门的密码，却按了几次都是错误的，最后是志晟过来给他开的门，咬着冰淇凌的勺子，故意问他是不是困得连密码都记不住了？

不是困，是疲惫，让他疲惫的不止有忙碌的行程。李东赫进门就蜷缩在沙发上，半梦半醒中呆滞地看着电视上播放着无声的综艺，辰乐端着外卖在他眼前跑过来跑过，仁俊听见开门的声音后从房间里出来，问是不是外卖到了。

周围的声音在不断地减弱，李东赫从侧躺在沙发上静静听着自己越来越刺耳的心跳声，伴随着从罗渽民和李帝努房间里飘出来的争吵，像是一把巨斧逐渐击碎他的身体。

李东赫捂着耳朵逃回房间里，像是站在风口，刺耳的尖叫夹藏在风中穿破他，在他身上扎下无数的伤口。似乎只有他一个人能听到。他问仁俊啊，你听见什么声音了吗，黄仁俊看着电视，用小指发着短信，背对着他说东赫啊，你是不是太累了，早点休息吧。

明明是同样的年龄，为什么他会感到异常的疲惫，李东赫裹在棉被里，他身上还穿着从签售会上带回来的衣服，被窝里也被沾染上了签售之前，被助理姐姐喷上的香水味。这些会出现在粉丝们repo上的香气最终变成枷锁让他窒息，他在被子里将这些衣服一层一层的蜕掉，完全干净赤裸的躯体蜷缩在床上，被掩盖在被子下。

寒冷以另一种方式钻进他的骨缝，即使将自己拥抱地再紧，也还是感觉到冷。

罗渽民和李帝努的争吵声在耳边不断放大，他甚至能穿透墙壁听到他们互相推搡之间布料之前的纤维断裂的声音，衣服上的配饰相互撞击缠绕掉落在地上碎成四分五裂的模样，一如爱情里面的他们渐渐开始出现裂痕。李东赫此时从第三视角看见自己坐在台下，正以一种扭曲的姿态欣赏着台上这幕悲伤默剧。台上人的眼泪成海，而他却正笑着，悲伤的笑着。

他戴上耳机，将音乐声放大至覆盖住一切的声音，甚至没能听见李帝努打开他的房门，感到到脚边正有一个毛茸茸的东西往他的腿上爬上，掀开被褥后才发现李帝努环抱在他的腰间，靠在他的肚子上开始变得潮湿。

他们之间存在着某种默契，李东赫将自己和李帝努都藏在他筑建的小小巢穴中，他将李帝努捞上来和自己拥抱在一起，将他身上单薄的白色短袖和黑色短裤一并脱掉扔在床边，他们用温热的躯体去抚慰彼此，只是交缠着，似乎这样就可以对抗刺入身体的冷箭所带来的疼痛。

李帝努小声抽泣着，像支催眠音，李东赫在这一曲由悲伤和痛苦谱成的催眠音中渐渐堕入梦中，他比以往的每一天都要睡得更踏实，所以在醒来那一刻，他看见怀里李帝努脸上满是泪痕，觉得罗渽民曾经所说的惩罚，真真实实地来临了。

如果说以往罗渽民每一次向他宣战都被他视作为虚张声势，而这次却大不相同，他明白了罗渽民所说的让他后悔不是直接将目标红心正对着他的心脏，而是从身边人开始，将那些悲恸慢慢渗透直至将他包围，他只能站立在一处小小的独岛看着周围的人纷纷陷入痛苦，他会因为目睹了一场由他所引起的灾祸而悲痛消耗殆尽。

这就是罗渽民的目的吗？李东赫在舞台上看着他笑着跳起来拥抱住李帝努的肩膀，却在李帝努看不到的地方咬噬他的脖子，想问他李帝努是否也是他的工具之一，可是他们亲吻，每时每刻都寻找着缝隙的亲吻，是爱还是迷药？李帝努在大喊着我真幸福的时刻，站在他身旁的罗渽民是否同样感到幸福？还是说只是步步为营，按部就班地进行着他的计划，让所有人都慢慢崩溃的计划。

李东赫不知道，他看着李帝努将自己的枕头从罗渽民的房间里带出来，从他的衣柜里扯出一件睡衣，躺在他床上说东赫啊，今后我就和你睡，像小时候一样，他们像小时候一样挤在同一张床上，相互拥抱在彼此耳边说着悄悄话。

然而却再也不能回到那个时候，他们紧紧贴着对方的柔软的身体，心里却藏着不同的秘密。在半夜时似乎能看见他们缓慢飘起的灵魂渐行渐远，消失在一片迷雾之间。

于是即使再晚，李东赫也会跑回原来的宿舍，跑回他和郑在玹的房间里，躲进郑在玹的怀抱，如果郑在玹不在宿舍，就脱掉全身上下的衣服，赤身裸体躺进郑在玹的被窝。他将自己的衣服堆在身上，却还是感觉到冷，于是瑟瑟发抖着从包里拉出耳机，播放郑在玹最新的歌曲。

哥快回来吧哥快回来吧，他点开对话框，却希望通过心电感应让对方快点回来温暖他。李东赫咬着下唇，他捂住鼻孔让自己变得呼吸困难，头脑无法思考，甚至连视线也逐渐变得模糊，他才能闭上眼睛睡着，可是睡着之后又不停地做梦，梦里的黑暗和现实的黑暗没有界限。

“东赫东赫。”

李东赫突然惊醒，他从床上坐起来，大口呼吸着，像是刚刚溺水的人呼进第一口空气，身体才慢慢重新运转起来。郑在玹也如同受到惊吓一般，将他抱住，轻轻拍着他的背部安慰着李东赫，像是在安慰一只应激的猫咪。

他紧紧抓住郑在玹的衣服，将脸埋进他的衣服中，不受控制地流泪，汲取着郑在玹的气息。他小声地叫着郑在玹，“哥......哥.............哥.................”郑在玹无声地安慰着他，他还想做些别的什么，却又不知道在此刻，除了陪着他之外，自己还能做些什么。

李东赫想做爱，突然想做爱，想要被人占领填满，被接受被需要，近似于本能地寻求自我保护，即使这对于排解他的悲伤几乎毫无帮助，但在眼下，他希望通过做爱来让他暂时抽离出无休无止的折磨，这种由罗渽民给予他的折磨。

他拉开郑在玹的外套，他已经赤裸着，皮肤上还带有被窝里的热气，身体已经被郑在玹的香气紧紧包裹着，他从被窝里钻出来，坐在郑在玹的大腿上，亲吻着他的脖子，他身上有从外面带进来的寒气，让李东赫觉得自己还活着。

一切都不对劲，李东赫脆弱地像一支落单的羽毛，轻飘飘落在他身上。郑在玹抓住他颤抖着解他裤带的手，却不知道该怎么拒绝，似乎只要他说出口，李东赫就会变成沾满鲜血的玻璃碎片。

“东赫啊？东赫怎么了？很难过吗？和我说说吧。”

然而李东赫只是摇摇头，说对不起对不起，郑在玹问他为什么说对不起，李东赫却哽咽地再也说不出来一个字，他的眼泪落在郑在玹的手心，郑在玹捧在手里，却像是捧着一堆锋利的刀尖。

郑在玹替他穿好衣服，开车送他会梦队的宿舍，车里很安静，直到李东赫下车后站在车门外对他说再见，都没提过开灯这件事。

他看着李东赫乘坐的电梯上行到熟悉的楼层，地下室的灯光黑暗到可以掩盖一切无法受到阳光照耀的残缺破败，他们在黑暗里自由生长，却会在见到阳光的那一刻开始死亡。

郑在玹在楼下站了许久，最后还是下定决心拨通那个电话。

“渽民啊，对东赫好一点吧……”

罗渽民挂掉那个电话的同时听见开门声，他是特意出来的等待李东赫的，等待李东赫回来开启这滑稽戏剧的最后一幕。

“怎么这么晚才回来，东赫啊，帝努还等着你呢。”

/05

李帝努总是喜欢窝在他身边，像小狗一样蹭蹭他的肚子，柔软的毛发在他的手心挠痒，李东赫分出一只手来抚摸他的头发，随后电脑里传出来紧急救援的呼叫声。

从他和罗渽民吵架那天起，他们俩就开始冷战，黄仁俊私下和他讨论还是劝一劝吧，别把队内的气氛搞得这么紧张。李东赫低着头，把脚前的那颗小石子踢来踢去，黄仁俊拉着他的衣袖问他到底有没有在听啊，李东赫吸吸鼻子，冷口气从鼻腔进入身体里，他抖了抖肩膀，点点头说好吧，我看着劝劝。

但他自己已经自顾不暇了，李东赫躲在公演场的后台，穿过人群走到人少一点的地方给郑在玹打电话，但对方却迟迟不接通，听见忙音后他挂断电话又打了几个过去，经纪人已经发短信催促他快点回来，李东赫发了点短信让郑在玹空了之后回一个电话，一转身却撞进另一个人的怀抱。

罗渽民站在他身后，他俩身高相差不了多少，因此在转身后李东赫忘记他的双眼是像是跌入深海，在令人窒息的黑暗和未知的海底怪兽之间不断地下坠。他向后退了几步，别开眼睛，抓住唯一的浮木喘息，而海底却发出沉闷的轰鸣，遥远地巨浪逐渐逼近，快要将他吞噬。

“和在玹哥打电话？”

他开始讨厌罗渽民这种漫不经心的语气，游刃有余似乎他是在山林间放下夹板的猎人，而李东赫此刻被尖锐的铁夹扎进双腿的兔子，除非将撕裂被夹住的部位，否则只能眼睁睁地看着猎人手里的刀落在他的脖子上。

罗渽民一步步向前逼近，直到将他堵在墙角，李东赫撇开头，一不小心露出脆弱的脖颈，于是在这个瞬间有被罗渽民抓住，咬上李东赫脖子上凸出的青筋，“为什么这么怕我呢？我根本什么都没做啊？”

李东赫捂着脖子推开快要压在他身上的罗渽民，他低着头喘着气，像是刚刚推开一块压在身上的巨石。被推开后，罗渽民斜靠在一旁的墙壁上，突然看着李东赫大笑起来，招引隔壁的工作人员探过来打探。

担心会有什么不好的传闻，李东赫连忙拉着罗渽民，装作嬉笑打闹的样子从门前路过，他攀着罗渽民的肩膀说着笑话，罗渽民也配合的揽在他的腰间，让他贴近自己。在外人看来这是好一副美丽的友情画面，而李东赫却听到罗渽民在他耳边小声说：“东赫啊，我们都一样，谁也不无辜。”

黄仁俊从简易休息室里走出来，正好看见他们两走过来，上前一把拉住李东赫说怎么不看我给你发的消息，却在拉住他的一瞬间感知到他的恍惚，悄悄地撇了一眼若无其事地走进休息室的罗渽民，把他拉到门外问他到底说没说啊。

没说。什么都没说。就如同他们默契的，谁也没在别人面前提过那件事，就好像从来发生过，好像小孩子为了逃避惩罚而把一团糟的东西一股脑塞进床底，长大后才想起曾经紧张地埋藏在床底的东西如今已经发了霉，长满了白色的菌落和绿色的青苔。

他不知道该以怎样的身份提这件事，他在心里模拟了几次当他向罗渽民提出这件事时，会从他漂亮的脸上看到怎样扭曲的表情。

“渽民啊，对帝努好一点吧。”

“对帝努好一点？东赫啊，难道你就有对帝努好一点吗？”

李东赫害怕听到这样的回答，从他提出要隐藏开始，他们就是共犯了，无论他作多少次告解，都无法得到任何的原谅，他的罪也无法得到宽恕。

他努力表现出和平常无异的样子。舞台结束后，李帝努又贴过来挽住他的手臂，靠在他的肩膀上撒着娇说好困啊好困啊。李东赫不着痕迹地推开他，余光中瞟见罗渽民正看向他们，干脆连眼睛也闭了起来，说回去早点休息吧，在玹哥来接我了，于是脸妆也还没卸就钻进了郑在玹的车里。

车辆驶离公演场地之后，李东赫才长长的舒了一口气，他呆滞地看着路灯照耀下的公路，他们没有目标的前进，沿着海边向着不知名的方向一直开着。他没有说话，于是郑在玹也沉默着，电台播放的音乐声显得异常突兀。

寂静地，或者说死寂的黑夜是逃亡人的避难所，世界都消失在他们脑后，在一条腾空的、虚幻的公路上向着未知的远方行驶。郑在玹调小广播的音量，听见一些原本躲藏在音乐身后的抽泣，小声地谨慎地缩小着自己。

他的心疼在此刻显得一无是处，李东赫的伤痛并不能因为他所给予的爱和陪伴而缓慢愈合，反而随着时间的推移，那道渗着鲜血的伤口逐渐深可见骨。他只能载着李东赫驶离人群聚集的地方，旁观者与参与者的身份重合，郑在玹也开始变得困惑，最开始配合小孩子们装作什么也不知道的决定，到底是对还是错。

他们停在一片沙滩上，李东赫下车后走向海边，月光落在他身上有一种决绝的凄凉，郑在玹不放心他，拿上准备在后座的毛毯走向他时，李东赫脱了鞋袜和厚重的外衣，走进刺骨寒冷的海水里。

郑在玹大叫着他的名字跑过去，李东赫却没有停下来。他突然很害怕，却不再继续想自己在害怕什么，他跑过去，追在李东赫身后跨进海里，将毛毯披在李东赫的身上。

“东赫啊，东赫啊......”他抱着李东赫向岸上走，企图唤醒双眼失神的李东赫。

他浑身发抖，单薄的衬衣抵御不住海风，风穿过他的身体，李东赫的脸和嘴唇变成了青紫色。像是下一秒就要从眼底渗出血，李东赫张了张嘴，风顺着缝隙堵在他的喉咙口。

郑在玹凑在他耳边，干燥的嘴唇上的死皮像是刀片一样刮在他的耳廓，“哥，哥不用担心我，我只是想，只是想清醒清醒。”

“我的头太痛了，”他拍打着自己的脑袋，明明流着泪眼神却是空洞的，他望着卷起的海浪，它们打在他的脚边，从他的毛孔进入身体里，“真的太痛了，我不知道怎么回事，每天晚上都在痛，痛到我睡不着。”

他没法向任何人求救，只能看着自己一点一点散开腐烂，看着变成碎片掉落的自己向他伸出手，而他面前却像是有一条永远也无法抵达的路，他气喘吁吁地跪倒在这条由他自己建造的路上，看着自己最后化成灰烬，没有行人，没有车辆，只有寂寞的路灯和他，看着自己永远停放在那里，没有人能救援，没有人能带走。

海水漫上膝盖，郑在玹抱着李东赫跪在海水中。他只能紧紧地抱着李东赫才能不让他跌进海里，浸湿后的毛毯像是一条沉重的锁链。李东赫哭得快要消失了，狂风拍在他们身上，将渺小的他们卷起后又狠狠地摔下，敲开他们身体的裂痕放下痛苦的种子，他们变成肥沃的种植地，种子们靠着汲取痛苦从他们的头顶生长成参天大树。

痛苦就在他的身体里慢慢繁殖。李东赫望向窗外看着一排排的路灯，郑在玹紧紧地拉着他的手，手机不断地接收着经纪人的短信，郑在玹低头看了一眼，随后将关机扔向后座。

李泰容突然打来电话问东赫是不是和你在一起，郑在玹沉默地看了一眼李东赫，这个负责的队长在电话里温柔轻缓地叫道他的名字，东赫啊，东赫啊回来吧，有什么事情可以和哥哥商量，不要不见啊。

李东赫不说话，只是默默地盯着亮起的屏幕。他们都静静地维持着这个动作，绵长的呼吸声在听筒间传递。最后他终于咳嗽了一声来终止这令人窒息的寂静，寒风让嗓子变得干哑，每说一句话都必须强忍着疼痛。

“哥，”他说，“哥送我回宿舍吧，帝努还在宿舍等着我呢。”

他停在楼下，看着李东赫上了电梯，在电梯门关上之前朝他露出了个微笑。分别前，李东赫在电梯口拉着他的手问他明天还能看见他吗，郑在玹轻轻抚摸着他潮湿的发尾，他们身上都散发出一种潮水的咸湿。当然了，他努力地露出一个微笑，此时的郑在玹也脆弱地像是随时都会坍塌，但如果连他都坍塌了，李东赫该碎成什么样。

当然了，明天我回来接东赫的，所以东赫不要怕，现在回去，睡一觉，再醒来就能看见我了。

然而当郑在玹回到车里后，像是被刺破的气球瘫软在驾驶座上，那座曾经是李东赫唯一向导的灯塔慢慢沉入海底。他闭上双眼，深呼吸着以缓解逐渐无法被控制的心绪，他趴在方向盘上，眼泪在自由落体的过程中化成惊叹号。

李东赫打开门，客厅里像平时一样空荡荡却比平时多飘着一丝诡异，大家都窝在自己狭窄的房间里，只有回到房间里独自一人的时间才属于自己，才是真正的自己。

他在浴室门前脱光了衣服，热水冲刷走身体的寒气，他赤裸着走到衣架旁取下宽松的短袖当作睡衣，水滴落在地上留下一串脚印。李东赫轻悄悄地打来房门，原以为早已入睡的李帝努此刻却背对着他坐在床上，一盏散发着昏暗的灯光的台灯照在他突出的脊骨上。

他将搭在脖子上的毛巾放在进门的桌台上，问李帝努怎么还不睡，然而李帝努却没有回答。李东赫绕到床的另一边，掀开被子躺上床后，刚凑过去想要劝告李帝努早一点睡觉，却在看见他正在看的照片后倒吸一口凉气。一瞬间，刚被冲走的寒气又缠绕在他的脚边，攀上他的肩膀后刺入他的身体。

而在一片黑暗中等待的罗渽民坐在床边，他低着头，双手交握着，在听到关门声后，笑容变得狰狞可怖。

/06  
李帝努夺门而出的速度很快，这得益于他这两年一直坚持锻炼，因此即使李东赫已经很快地跑向他了，却还是没能拉住他。

一切都在不可控制地变得混乱，李东赫孤零零地站在客厅里看着刚才摔在地上的瓷片，被划破的皮肤开始慢慢地渗出血，李东赫跪在地上捧起那一地的碎瓷片，扔进垃圾桶后，使出最后的力量坐在沙发上。

没有人出来，像是什么事情也不曾发生过，在李帝努跑出门后又重归寂静。

直到他眼前出现一双脚，罗渽民站在他面前俯视着他，如同俯视一个战俘。也许命运早已错位，从分别那天开始罗渽民就规划着如何将一切都引导进黑暗的漩涡，所有人都在不知不觉中走进一个死角，罗渽民是停落在楼顶，观赏着混乱的渡鸦。

最初的甜蜜变成了黏着在皮肤表面的一团病菌，恐惧和恶心在他的胃里咆哮，李东赫冲进厕所呕吐，狼狈地像只即将被踩踏的蚂蚁。

罗渽民靠在门边看向他时，冷漠地似乎那几年只是一个谎言，随着时间的推移在他们之间拉开一道无法逾越的鸿沟。那一刻让李东赫有些恍惚，罗渽民从这些报复中获得的快感可以弥补这些年所受的伤痛吗？他在粗暴、放纵的爱之间逐渐变得扭曲，在日渐强烈的情感表达中连败。

所以当时才会选择离开，因为太剧烈了，他无法承受这些剧烈的爱。罗渽民的幻想被打破，对他的所有崇拜几乎在同一时间转化为了一种恨，他咬牙切齿地撕掉曾经为他写过的所有信件，像是在撕掉自己的过去，否定曾经为他疯狂过的人生。

他在爱恨交织中迷失，分辨不清到底是因为爱才想要让李东赫留在自己身边，还是因为恨才想要永远地看他因为自己流泪。李东赫躲避着他的追逐，藏在门后瑟瑟发抖，罗渽民悲伤地看着他，变得歇斯底里。

李东赫快速走过他，他想快点回到房间，躺进被窝里用睡眠来逃避荒谬的夜晚。他头疼欲裂，每一分钟都在渐渐变得虚无，然而在他即将关上门时，罗渽民的手突然出现挤压在门缝间，他闷哼一声，吃痛地咬着牙，手臂上出现一道瘀痕。李东赫瞪大双眼，眼泪溢出眼眶，他高筑起的防御墙终于开始分崩离析。

他似乎能听到楼下的人走动的声音，踩在破败的树叶上摩擦着鞋底和地面，世界突然从万籁寂静变得充斥着嘈杂的声音，惊扰着他大脑。李东赫捂着眼睛，罗渽民在他身上冲撞着，他们躺在李帝努刚才盘坐的床上，躺在他们曾经互相拍的拍立得上，躺在悄悄记录下接吻的瞬间，为彼此拍摄的照片上，电脑上的视频播放时发出的光微弱的照亮此时正相互交叠在一起份脚底。

罗渽民说，东赫啊，和我做爱吧，我们还从来没有做过爱。

他用摔碎自己的方式来迎接这一场声势浩大的离别。

没有避孕套，没有润滑油，罗渽民艰难地挤进他干涩的孔洞，只有无尽的疼痛才能在短暂的生命中留下永久的印记。罗渽民趴在他身上维持着同一个动作，他没有说话，只是亲吻着李东赫的脖子和乳尖来唤醒他的一些生理反应，好让这场孤寂的性爱继续下去。

性很简单，折磨他的是性背后的东西。*他和郑在玹做过无数次爱，是郑在玹耐心地开发他的身体，却小心翼翼地不在他身上留下任何的痕迹。他总是温柔的将他抱在怀里，说着亲昵的情话。

他第一次从性爱中感受到了疼痛，可疼痛远远不止从身下那一处蔓延出来。

罗渽民射在他身体里后，结束了这场荒唐的性爱。他将身体摊开在床上，双臂和大腿都张开呈现一个大字将小床占满。他静静地看着李东赫穿衣，精液顺着他的腿根从尚未闭合的孔洞中流下，隐匿在他牛仔裤的黑色布料中。

身下撕裂的疼痛让他寸步难行，他扶着墙壁一步一步向门外走去，快要逃出门前听见罗渽民问他：“东赫啊，对东赫来说，我算什么？”他的声音轻飘飘的，似乎在做最后的挽留。

李东赫没回头，流淌着蜜液的喉咙变得干涸。“现在的渽民对于我来说，不就像是地狱一般的存在吗？”

他没回头，因此也无法看到罗渽民的眼泪突然涌出将他湮灭。

李东赫乘上电梯，他看着不断下降的数字如同他的生命一般血红。他沿着墙壁向外走，直到看见那辆熟悉的轿车停在原地，郑在玹靠在车边，双眼红红地看向他。

像疯了一样，最初是快走，慢慢变成小跑，最后李东赫奔向他，郑在玹向他张开怀抱，紧紧抱着跌入怀中的李东赫。

“哥，我真的好爱你，可是我们分开吧。”再一次，又是李东赫提出的分开，他无法再面对郑在玹。

他抹着眼泪，努力让自己的语气恢复平静，他不受控制地发抖，眼泪在手背上积攒成一条河流，悲伤沿着这条河流一直流向郑在玹。

“对不起，哥，对不起，都怪我，是我的错。”他们在黑暗的车厢内相抱着彼此，太寒冷了而眷恋彼此的体温，是在做最后的道别。

“不，不，这不是你的错东赫。”小孩们以为能很好的隐藏自己，于是大人们为了配合小孩子也都装作什么也不知道。

他们都在哭，车厢内拥抱在一起他们，躺在床上的罗渽民和躲藏在城市某一角的李帝努，他们共享着同一种情绪。

他艰难地说着再见，沉重的像是一场仪式，一场告别自己的仪式。

比起郑在玹，他的痛苦更加显而易见，但这并不意味着郑在玹就比他要更加轻松。只是说再见？不是的，两个人都从身体里面开始溃烂，一如他和郑在玹、罗渽民和李帝努的关系，所有的一切都在这一场东雨后消散，没有人好过。

而这些痛苦的根源到底是源自罗渽民，还是源自他，李东赫无法判断，但是郑在玹和李帝努，无疑是这一场他和罗渽民的战争中的牺牲品，是完美的受害人。

他确实后悔了，却不是后悔和罗渽民分开，而是从一开始就不应该打开潘多拉的魔盒。罗渽民用这种方式来惩罚他，折磨他的同时也折磨着自己，直至把彼此都弄得遍体鳞伤，躺在血泊中看向已经奄奄一息的他时，只会残喘着露出胜利者的微笑说：“我做到了，东赫，不是吗？”

谁能真正的胜利呢？在爱情的纠葛里面，谁也不能成为胜利者独自存活。

完


End file.
